


【大薛】产卵器play（肉）

by Mizutsuki



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: NC20预警：控制射精，产卵器，束缚，sp，轻微sm等





	【大薛】产卵器play（肉）

一切都是因为一周年纪念日，张伟举着日历软乎乎的小奶音跟薛之谦撒娇，过一次嘛，就一次，我们玩点新鲜的。抱着记不住纪念日的那点愧疚，薛之谦就这样倒在了小奶音攻势上。

也不知道平时连check in都不会的张大爷是怎么定的情趣酒店，既然已经答应了一切随他，薛之谦多少还是做好了第二天起不了床的准备，对于地点的选择也没有多少意外，偶尔一次嘛，而且张伟也做不出什么来，他这样想着，换下了一次性内裤，穿上生日张伟送他的发誓一辈子不会穿的豹纹小内裤，裹得严严实实的赴约。

这类酒店对于客人的隐私保护做得十分到位，从进门开始薛之谦就没看到过人，夜光的导向牌让他在昏暗的走廊里准确无误的找到房间，光线暗成这样，真是迎面走来亲爹都不一定认得出，薛之谦松了口气，大张伟办事偶尔还是很靠谱的。用从楼下自助机取来的房卡刷开门，房间里一盏灯都没有让他陷入了一片黑暗，张伟还没到么？摸索着想要找开关，却摸到一个温热的物体，吓得他开口就要叫出声来，紧接着被揽进怀里，预料到似的捂住他的嘴，熟悉的香水味让薛之谦舒了口气，扒开他的手就骂：“要死啊你，干嘛不开灯吓人。”张伟在他身后笑了笑，凑着他的耳边：“开了灯薛老师可不许反悔，说好今天随我的。”这句话让薛之谦心里一紧，又被耳边缠上来湿漉漉的舌头舔得心头一软：“说好了随你，我可不像你说话不算话。”得了这句话，张伟才伸手按亮灯，突如其来的光亮刺得薛之谦眯了眯眼睛，一瞬间的失明，等他睁开眼，希望自己是真瞎了，原本以为张伟的性格，定的肯定是五彩斑斓的幼儿园夜店风，五光十色的频闪灯加上软绵绵的大床，可他万万没想到，张伟这个大龄色情儿童突然失去了儿童，随处可见的绳子和铁锁，墙上挂着各式各样的道具，除了地上违和的长毛地毯，分明就是一间调教室，张伟还邀功似的说：“我特意让他们加的地毯，怕磕着你。”怕磕着你自己吧平地摔冠军，他有些不敢置信的回头看张伟：“你不是真想玩死我吧。”

“诶呦，瞧您说的，我哪儿舍得啊，玩点儿新鲜的嘛，放心我有查过资料不会伤着你的。”张伟笑眯眯的捏他的脸，这是查不查资料的关系吗，我现在后悔还来得及吗。没等他心里的十万头草泥马飞奔过去，张伟给他表演了一个秒变脸：“严肃点薛老师，咱得进入状态。”可以骂人么，记得后期帮我消音……

大张伟动手倒是很快，直接上手趁薛之谦还愣着，把他身上那些乱七八糟的外套口罩帽子给扒了个干净，接着就动手脱他衣服，薛之谦忙拦着他说等会儿，儿化音还没落地，张伟已经掀开了他的上衣：“等什么啊，光阴似箭日月如梭，时间不等人啊薛老师。”张伟甩了他的衣服扔到一边，利索的开始扒他裤子，“不是，你...”

“嘘，”张伟竖着一根手指头在嘴边：“再说我就拿口球把你嘴堵起来了啊。”看着大张伟手臂上隐隐约约的肌肉轮廓，薛之谦老老实实闭了嘴，时过境迁，你二大爷已经不是你二大爷了，他已经学着偷偷摸摸去健身房挥洒汗水了啊迷妹们，醒醒吧，那个身娇体软易推倒的球已经一去不复返了啊。

脱下外裤就能看到里面那条三角豹纹小内内，张伟抬头冲他笑：“薛老师...”“你闭...啊！”张伟隔着内裤在他性器上咬了一口，薛之谦一个激灵，气急败坏的一句大张伟还没骂出来，就又被按到墙壁上亲，攻势来的又急又狠他一时间转换不来，被带着走了几步，张伟坐到床上，搂着他的腰带到怀里，这天杀的房间里还真有张软绵绵的大床，薛之谦跪在他身上，被揽着脖子，低头跟他接吻，实打实的亲了得有十多分钟，亲的嘴巴都酸了，张伟才放开他，隔着内裤揉捏他的臀瓣，薛之谦轻哼了一声，扶着他的肩膀维持平衡，张伟正对着他的胸口，一点都不客气的啃咬着乳头，这个词用的真他妈准确，薛之谦疼的一抖，又被接踵而来的快感冲击的身子不自觉向他靠去，张伟叼着他的乳尖拉扯着，又猛得狠狠吸吮，挺立的乳首被玩弄的红肿，薛之谦扭了扭身子，喘着气要他弄另一边，张伟毫不客气的用手指狠狠一拧，“啊！”疼痛伴随着奇异的电流感席卷而来，薛之谦眼圈都要红了，张伟身后的手从他内裤边滑进去，直接捏着臀瓣大力揉搓，半眯着眼睛似笑不笑的抬头看他，真他妈性感，薛之谦低头就要亲上去，张伟躲开了，偏头咬住他的耳垂磨了几下：“听我的，薛之谦，”张伟很少在私下叫他全名，一般就是薛、薛老师、薛老板的随意转换，这样吐字清楚的薛之谦三个字是少之又少，反正一这样就肯定有事，薛之谦条件反射的应了一声，手里被塞进一管东西：“我还挺醋的，台上你穿成那样，还亲别人，”这死人哪里学来的秋后算账：“所以，自己弄好。”最后几个字用的气音，薛之谦耳根子一麻，脸一路红到脖子根，张伟给他手里塞的是一管润滑剂，什么意思傻子都看的出来，内裤被他褪下来一半，挂在大腿根，薛之谦咬了咬牙，捏着润滑转过身去背对着他，又不是没有自己扩张过，不过是多了个人，眼不见心不烦。

背对着张伟，薛之谦脱下内裤，挤了一手的润滑，摸到身后，先把穴口周围一圈都给弄湿了，才摸到地方，手指顺着穴口的褶皱抚了抚，往里戳去，润滑剂下第一根进得很容易，薛之谦舒了口气，曲起关节让第二根能进得顺利些，许是润滑太多，第二根进去时发出了清晰的【噗嗤】声，张伟在他身后发出一声轻笑，薛之谦恼羞成怒的叫：“你笑什么...啊！”话还没说完，张伟一巴掌打在他屁股上：“叫你别说话，没听见呐。”

“你...”“啪！”又是一下，“再说我真拿口球了啊。”张伟威胁他道，薛之谦委屈的咬了咬下唇，闭了嘴，张伟伸手摸了摸他前面：“乖，不许自己碰。”薛之谦只能是顺着他的意思，把身后两根手指往里面送，第一根进的时候因为害羞没进到底，这下两根一起往里就有些勉强了，薛之谦跪不住了，撑不住上半身往下趴在床上，额头抵着床垫，另一只手抓着床单，咬着牙不让自己叫出声来，跪趴在床上的姿势很羞耻，可他已经顾不上这些了，说不疼是假的，做过再多次那个使用不正确的地方还是会疼，又疼又涨，被强行打开的身体表达着它的不满，薛之谦眼泪都被逼出来了，手指转动着按到某个点，逼着他出声来，浑身一抖，大腿根颤着几乎跪不住，张伟火上浇油的说：“找到了吗，再多按两下。”按你妹，薛之谦没心思理他，抽插了几下，听见张伟在身后不满的咋舌：“你怎么这么不听话。”

“你...话怎么...哈...怎么那么多...呜哇，你干嘛，啊啊啊艹...”张伟像是失去了观看的耐心，握着他的手腕把他手指拉出来，不知道从哪里找出一根按摩棒塞进去，尺寸差让薛之谦直接骂出声，张伟揽着他的胸口把他翻到自己身上，面对面抱进怀里，薛之谦使不上劲，只能靠在他身上，张伟捧着他的脸，手指滑过唇线：“你觉得我不会真的用？”板着脸的大张伟气场全开，薛之谦老老实实的摇了摇头，一副乖巧的样子，张伟亲亲他泛红的眼圈，手上的动作却完全不似那样温柔，“不想按那我帮你按。”说着，张伟打开按摩棒的开关，“呜啊啊啊——”猝然推到最大挡让薛之谦受不住的浑身颤抖着叫出声来，颤抖着手伸到后面要去关，被张伟拉着按在手柄上，“还是你想自己来。”被迫握着按摩棒在后穴抽插，不断被碾过敏感点，刺激得他哭出声来，向前靠着想要逃离，身后的动作事与愿违的加大幅度，一波又一波冲击使他只能软在对方肩头，弱弱的说不要。

“好。”张伟答应的倒是干脆，利落的关掉按摩棒停下动作，突然的停止像是停在最高点的过山车，叫嚣着想要那又快又爽的刺激，他知道张伟就是故意的曲解，睁着眼睛一副无辜模样的看他，薛之谦呜咽着，啄着他的嘴唇：“给我，张伟哥…”

“叫我什么？”

“哥、哥哥……”张伟在床上最喜欢逗他叫哥哥，这个称呼平时叫出来太腻，薛之谦脸皮薄平日里绝对叫不出口，只有在床上身不由己的被他逗着能叫几声，可这回既然是玩，张伟就不满足于此了，柔声哄骗他：“你不带上名儿谁知道你叫的谁呢，你究竟有几个好哥哥～”随口哼了一句，让薛之谦羞红了脸，头埋在他颈间，细声细气的哼出一句：“伟哥哥...”

“乖。”揉了揉他后脑勺软塌塌的头发，把开关开到中档，不至于太强的刺激恰到好处，按摩棒自带的蠕动也比刚才柔和了许多，薛之谦总是是舒服的叹了出来，细细碎碎的呻吟撒了一床，张伟拿下身硬邦邦的东西顶了顶他：“薛老师可不能只顾着自己爽。”薛之谦心领神会的伸手去摸，却被张伟一巴掌拍开：“用嘴，帮我咬嘛，薛老师。”恶意的带着点撒娇的语调，薛之谦瞪他，他就握着手柄轻轻的进出：“考虑一下？”这个人总是可以从身心两方面击溃他，薛之谦只能往后挪了挪，俯下身来叼着他的裤头往下扯，早有准备的大张伟自然是没有穿内裤，那根被束缚太久的东西几乎是跳出来的，轻拍在薛之谦脸上，这是他第一次帮张伟口，放大在眼前的性器还是让他不免在内心感叹了一句真的好大，身后的按摩棒被调到小挡，让他能分些心思出来对付眼前这个东西，先是用舌头把整根东西舔了一遍，从头到尾包括两个蛋，甚至还照顾到了性器后面那块区域，听到张伟哼了一声薛之谦有些得意，当我一个D盘的小黄片是白看的么！

接着浅浅的含进头部，舌头灵巧的把整个龟头绕了一圈，轻轻吸吮着，听见张伟沉重的叹出一口气，再吃得更深，吃不进整个就用手握着下半截，模仿着性交的姿势运动，配合手指揉捏卵蛋，四只手指托着下方，大拇指在上面磨蹭，在吸吮的时候微微用力握紧。没有什么比自己爱人正在你下半身奋力耕耘带来的视觉刺激更强了，薛之谦的脑袋在他下身起起伏伏，张伟忍不住喘得一声比一声重，抓着床单仰着头，汗珠顺着下颌线滚进他的起伏的胸膛，薛之谦还时不时的去舔他的蛋和根部，舌尖戳着马眼，感受到张伟临近高潮，甚至还抬起眼皮冲他眨了个wink。最后关头张伟还是挣扎着射在了边上，薛之谦也是累得够呛，咬的他嘴巴都酸了，更难熬的是下半身同样满涨的欲望，趁着张伟刚射完仰着头顺气，薛之谦给自己摸了摸，雨后甘霖一样的让人上瘾，配合着身后按摩棒的频率，只感觉自己飘上云巅，跪的腿酸干脆侧躺着，弓着身子，舒服的喘着气，人生总是在洋洋得意时急转直下，顺过气来的张伟低头就看见薛之谦缩在床上，眯着眼睛撸的正爽，更可恨的是身后那根他亲手放进去的按摩棒还在孜孜不倦的工作，心眼儿比指尖还小的大张伟显然不爽了，更要命的是始作俑者还不自知的沉浸在欲望里，猝不及防的抓住他的手，看着薛之谦还未从情欲里走出来的迷惘的半眯的双眼：“谁让你自己碰的。”后知后觉的薛之谦这才睁大了眼睛，张伟脸上笑意全无：“不乖。”

“我…”没给他辩解的机会，张伟搂着他的腰把他拖下床，后穴里的按摩棒还没拿掉，猛然对抗重力的直往下坠，连着腿软脚软的薛之谦一起，张伟抱着他的腰，在他耳边威胁到：“掉了你今晚就插着它睡觉。”薛之谦委委屈屈的眨着一双湿漉漉的眸子，张伟视而不见的半是抱半是拖的把他拎到一个木架子边上，打开木枷锁，压着他的后颈把他脖子放进去，薛之谦自然不肯，挥动着手臂去扯他，张伟不跟他拼力气，直接把开关调到最大挡然后狠狠地捅进去，这一下成功让薛之谦脱了力，腿一软差点跪下去，张伟趁机把他两只手也塞进木枷里，【咔嚓】一声利落的上锁，这下薛之谦想跪都跪不下去，只能在有限的空间里不住的摇头：“不、不要…哼嗯…张伟…唔…放开…”张伟把两只脚腕也用垫了棉垫的皮带绑在下面的木栏杆上，才起身把按摩棒调回最小挡，走到他面前，薛之谦泪汪汪的求饶，他点了点嘴唇，薛之谦立刻乖乖噤声，摇着头无声的看他，“您要听点话多好是不是，这么不乖，你说我要不要罚你。”

“不要…我错了嘛……”薛之谦可怜兮兮的皱眉看他，软糯的语调意图卖萌来换取同情。

“我也不想啊，这不是没办法嘛。”张伟做出一副比薛之谦还可怜无奈的模样，从边上拿了条黑布把他眼睛蒙上，“你要干嘛？”张伟没有回答他的问题，而是隔着黑布亲亲他的眼睛：“乖一点。”

按摩棒小挡的刺激刚刚好卡在点上，前面就差一点点，吊得他好像有蚂蚁在咬骨头一样，够不着的痒，他不得不做了几个深呼吸才勉强压下去一点那要人命的欲望，原先以为张伟是去拿什么东西了，可过了好久都听不到声响，房间里安静的吓人，只听得到身后按摩棒微弱的电流声，被剥夺了视力更带来了恐慌感，身体动不了，张伟又不知道跑到哪里去了，对时间的概念也模模糊糊的，他后知后觉的对于被裸露着身体绑在房间中央这件事感到羞耻，比羞耻更惊心的是未知，不知道张伟去哪里了，准备拿什么东西来对付他，他丰富的想象力此刻就是多余的翅膀，硬是要带着他的思维遨游，以前看过的小黄片像潮水一样挑选出特定的片段涌过来，他有些害怕的叫了一声张伟，没有回音，整个房间好像只剩下他一个人一样，他站得有些腿软，可身上又找不到地方借力倚靠，铐住手和头的木枷比束缚脚腕的皮带更靠前，让他被动的站不直，脊背微微向前弯，小腹处横着一根木棍使他只能保持向前的弧形，随着时间的推移身后那根东西似乎越变越重，他还记得张伟不准掉下来的威胁，费力的夹紧不让它下滑，震动加大了这一动作的难度，润滑剂使它变得滑溜溜的，薛之谦紧绷着神经，每一秒都变的无限漫长，张伟去哪里了，他会不会不要我了，这个想法幼稚而又离谱，是平时的薛之谦绝对不会有的，可现在这种状况下，他能感受到身体每一根血管的搏动，心脏的跳动声都像是被放大了，四周好像充满了张牙舞爪的怪物，而他眼前只有黑暗，他感觉自己在下坠，坠到一个深不见底的深渊里，手虚无的抓握抓不到任何东西，太平洋上没有橄榄枝，张伟是他的救命稻草，可他在哪里，扑面而来的恐惧像是要把他击垮，“张伟，你在不在，张伟？”薛之谦的声音有些颤抖，听不到应答好像是验证了他的猜想：“你...是不是不要我了...”声音带上了抑制不住的哭腔，眼泪润湿了眼前的黑布，他的手紧紧握拳又无力的松开：“你理理我好不好...”

无力的呢喃听得张伟心都要碎了，只是想晾他一会儿，谁知道十分钟不到的时间这孩子能天马行空的不知道跑偏想到哪里去，本来就站的不远，走近了一点，衣料摩擦声音引得薛之谦转过头来，眼睛上的黑布更衬的他肤白胜雪，“张伟？”他的声音有些急切，在张伟抚上他头发的时候像小猫一样仰着脖子去蹭，“我这不在这儿呢嘛，没人不要您，哪儿舍得呀。”熟悉的嗓音让薛之谦鼻头一酸，眼泪流得更凶，索性有黑布遮着不是太明显，他带着哭腔冲声源骂：“你这个神经病，是不是脑子有问题，干嘛不出声，干嘛吓我！”张伟由着他骂，摸摸他的脸，托着他的脸颊，温柔的亲上去，安慰性质的吻柔和的过分，从牙关悄悄伸进去，舔着他的舌头，滑过口腔内壁，分开来给他呼吸的空间，再换个角度压上去，唇贴近彼此的温度，舌尖带过上颌，轻微的痒又被接踵而来在唇上辗转的温度盖过去，这是他所熟悉的温柔的张伟，不温不火，慢吞吞的让他沦陷。

紧绷的神经放松下来，薛之谦被亲得云里雾里的，张伟松开嘴时舌尖滚过他的唇，哄骗一样的说了一句：“奖励。”薛之谦只顾留恋他的唇，追着他要讨，哪里还记得什么身后，那根按摩棒终于是逃不过重力的召唤悄然落地，厚厚的地毯几乎没有发出什么声响，却唤回了薛之谦的魂，他明显的身子一僵，身子紧张的发麻，张伟捡起那根按摩棒松开他眼前的黑布，对着他还朦胧的眼睛晃了晃：“掉了。”

“张伟……”薛之谦还水润的眼睛几乎眨一下就能落下泪来，眼角红彤彤的好像一只白兔，张伟轻柔的把将落未落的泪珠亲去，手按在他的性器上：“想要么，这样？”手指熟练的撸动，方才被压下去的欲望一下子翻涌上来，可是，还不够，张伟的动作又轻又慢，说是灭火不如说是火上浇油，薛之谦眯着眼睛摆动着腰想要更多，欲求不满的声音带着旋转的音调，张伟很是善解人意的提议：“不舒服啊，那我们换一个。”他松开手把按摩棒放到台子上，然后从边上的柜子里取出另一根东西，薛之谦眼巴巴的盯着他，看他打开开关把东西拿到他眼前，还附赠了一句说明：“震动器，听说这东西挺爽的，试一下嘛。”薛之谦没有说不的机会，张伟先一步把震动器放到他性器上，一瞬间爽的他直接骂了一句艹，然后抿紧唇，张伟把它从根部一直滑到头部，听着薛之谦的喘息声越来越重，当震动器停留在头部那一圈时，他忍不住叫出声来，这跟用手的触感完全不一样，高频的震动直接让人腿软，他大张着嘴粗重的呼吸着，张伟对他的反应很是感兴趣，手腕旋转着让震动器绕着性器一圈一圈的转，回到根部绕过双球又再次滑向头，在薛之谦即将受不了的时候突然收手，戛然而止的快感让薛之谦狠狠骂了句娘，喘着气有些急躁的催促张伟，“这么爽？比我让你还爽么。”张伟拿着那根东西浮空画着圈就是不肯给他，你这时候乱吃什么飞醋，薛之谦急红了眼睛，无力的摆动着腰：“给我…哼嗯…求你了张伟哥……”

张伟不说话，拿着震动器凑到他嘴边，挑挑眉毛，薛之谦知趣的伸出舌头舔了舔，还红着眼眶的眼睛顺从的看他，画面不知道要有多色情，张伟赚足了眼欲，才把震动棒重新放到他下体上，来回磨蹭，薛之谦仰着头，抑制不住从喉头发出舒服的呻吟，汗水顺着脖子的曲线流下来，在灯光下闪着光，张伟凑上去舔他脖子，薛之谦配合的仰着头，享受着下身被满足的快感，就差一点点，就要到了，他努力向前挺着腰寻求最后一丝突破，张伟却再次停了手，后退一步，将将就在薛之谦看得到摸不着的距离。

薛之谦几乎要被他逼疯，额发全被汗湿了黏在额头，木架在他的挣扎下发出吱呀的声音，张伟就是故意的，故意来磨他的，他忍不住骂着脏话，大腿颤抖着，想要夹紧给自己一点安慰，可被束缚着，只是望梅止渴，近乎是哀求的看着张伟，张伟晃着震动器，皮笑肉不笑的跟他提条件：“不许亲别人，上节目也不可以。”

“好…”薛之谦只能答应，怕张伟觉得他不够诚恳还加上一句：“谁都不亲，只亲你。”张伟满意的点点头，伸手给他，慢慢的从头滑到尾，给他足够的时间感受，薛长长地哼了一声，眯起眼睛，随着张伟的动作喘着气，摆动的腰撞在木栏杆上，白皙的皮肤上印上一片红色，“你这儿都撞红了，不疼么？”张伟‘好心’的停手问他，眼神干净诚恳，如果不是被他快磨到边缘，薛之谦也许真的会以为这个人是在关心他，“大张伟！”他有些气急败坏，三番两次的被打断，逼的他眼泪都要下来了，大张伟不为所动，依旧是真挚的眼神，“你还要我怎样嘛…”

“你这话说的，要不，你唱一个？你还要我怎样…要怎样……”张伟模仿着他的唱腔，嬉皮笑脸的，薛之谦气的够呛，又拿他没办法，瞪了他半天，咬牙切齿的唱：“你还要我怎样…啊，艹！”唱了半句张伟就突然给了他，激惹的他下半句变成了一句骂，张伟看看他：“继续啊。”怕他又停手的薛之谦只能忍着呻吟，颤抖着声音继续唱：“要…怎样……”

“不要怎样，只要你。”张伟伸手握住他，配合着震动器的动作，很快让薛之谦临近高潮，他有些神经过敏的去看张伟，张伟冲他笑了笑，低头吻住他，把他最后几句呻吟全给吞下去，憋了太久射的断断续续的，射的张伟一手的粘腻，被他抹开在小腹上，精疲力尽的薛连抬头的力气都没有，闭着眼垂着脑袋直喘气，他腿软的厉害，被迫站着直打颤，手腕受力分担着腿上的力量，若不是木枷内侧一圈棉垫，也许早就磨破了皮，这点而言张伟还是很贴心的，去你妈的，薛之谦在心里反驳自己的感动，这个罪魁祸首！

罪魁祸首本人丝毫没有被骂的自觉，捧着一个礼物盒走到他面前，笑眯眯讨好的看他：“我给你买了一周年的礼物。”

“不要...”薛之谦想都不想的拒绝，想只炸毛的猫一样全身防备，这种状况下张伟能拿出什么好东西。

“看看嘛。”

“你先放开我，站的累死了。”

“那不行，还没拆礼物呢，”张伟无辜脸，捧着礼物盒凑到他手边：“拆开看看嘛，你肯定喜欢。”

就知道这人话不能信，刚刚扯开蝴蝶结，张伟一打开包装盒他就想后悔，里面装的是包的整整齐齐的...额...假阳具？也太没创意了吧，原本以为会看到什么了不起的东西的薛之谦莫名有些失望，张伟不慌不忙的把东西从盒子里拿出来，排在小桌子上，除了最先他看到的那根外还有一根粗了一圈的中空的东西，外表皱巴巴的，像是硅胶材质，另外还有就是，几个鸡蛋大小的蛋？正疑惑他搞什么鬼，张伟举着其中一颗蛋冲他邀功似的说：“薛你看这个，产卵器，上回你看那电影里的。”电影？我有看过那么没节操的电影么，等等，产卵器是什么？看着薛之谦一脸疑惑，张伟又给他解释：“就你上回那个关掉的，好像还是动画片儿。”

“...张伟你翻我电脑！卧槽你不会是要把它们放进来吧，等等等等等，那个片不是我的啊，是我弟弟传给我的...”薛之谦炸毛的想躲，可身体被固定的死死的，只是带动木架发出无谓的声音，张伟变脸比翻书还快，收敛了笑意冲他比嘘，又来，薛之谦闭了嘴，心有不甘的瞪他，“您别瞪我呀，我还以为你有什么新的小情趣呢，你看你这按摩棒不不爱吃嘛，咱换一个，在你里面下个蛋。”张伟凑在他脸边上，声音刻意压低了，薛之谦又哪里肯，张嘴就骂：“你变态啊！唔...”像是终于被磨掉了耐心，张伟把一团东西塞进他嘴里，仔细一看，这不是他的豹纹小内裤吗！

“唔呜呜呜唔...”洁癖薛几乎要暴走，说不出话但呜呜呀呀的骂个不停，操你妈的死张伟，还真有胆子堵他嘴，等这事完了我不揍你我就不信薛！

“听话一点，你还能少受点罪，怎么这么不得眼力见呀这孩子。”张伟拍拍他的脸，惋惜的摇摇头，不理会他，低头摆弄那个产卵器，里面一根是稍微硬一点的材质，自带黏糊糊的润滑，把一颗蛋放在上面的豁口里，再把另一根中空的，材质更软更黏的套上去，蛋从头上的洞里露出一点来，拿着这根东西就要往薛之谦身后去，薛之谦被这玩意儿的尺寸吓了一跳，这根东西快有婴儿手臂粗了，底座的地方更是夸张，这要放进去今天是真要交代在这儿了，他死命摇着头，呜呜呜的叫着，张伟注意到了，偏头看他，对着他服软的眼神，笑得像只偷腥的猫：“不想要？”点点头。

“我变态？”摇摇头。

“可惜了，我还真就是。”张伟不给他说话的机会，走到他身后，拿着那玩意儿就往里送，薛之谦恨极了这个架子，让他只能保持着前倾的姿势，撅着屁股任人宰割，有限范围内的挣扎根本不值一提，张伟用手指粗略扩张了一下就拿着东西往里送，黏黏糊糊的倒是没什么难度，头里进的很顺畅，外层的材质比按摩棒软得多，看着吓人其实真放进去也没那么可怕，外周一圈是皱巴巴的，还带着软刺，划过内壁直叫人腿软，薛之谦这个姿势怎么都不舒服，哼哼呜呜的咬着嘴里的内裤，大腿根直发颤，张伟便匀出一只手来环住他的腰，好让他借点力，另一只手缓缓往里推，薛之谦背上的肌肉都因为用力鼓起线条，那个尺寸还是不好吃，涨是一回事，那要死的软刺简直就是雪上加霜，要不是张伟抱着他的腰，他真是站的要哭出来了。推的位置差不多了，张伟叫他集中注意力，把外面的套子往下拉着，薛之谦感觉到尖端顶出来什么东西来，呜咽了一声，张伟又轻轻一推，一根软刺刚好在他前列腺点上那么微微一徘徊，他一震就觉着什么东西滑了进去，张伟把那根东西撤了出来，可还有什么东西留在里面，光滑的，在黏黏糊糊的甬道里面滑动，抽出来的那一刻大张伟一巴掌打在他屁股上，反射性的收缩把那颗蛋往里挤了挤。

“先说好啊，可别再掉出来了。”张伟把东西放回桌上，轻描淡写的说了一句，他说得轻松，做起来就是个中滋味自己知道了，黏黏糊糊的甬道好像根本没有摩擦力一样，对抗不了地心引力拽着那颗蛋往下坠，薛之谦的睫毛沾了泪，眼角通红，嘴被堵着，活生生就是一副被欺负了的柔弱少年样子，张伟一再被薛之谦惊艳到，心想这人真是长的犯规，这副可怜样就想让人温柔的欺负。

“这是我们的蛋，当然不叫你一个人来啦。”张伟亲亲他的侧颜，去他背后的墙面寻东西，薛之谦看不到他的动作，心慌的不行，又说不出话，睁大了眼睛，嘴里叫着，张伟忙应他说：“来了来了，薛你喜欢皮鞭还是皮拍？”也不是真心问，几乎没有停顿的接道：“还是皮拍吧，不容易误伤。”这是误不误伤的问题吗，薛之谦又急又气，偏偏腿软腰酸，连动弹都吃力，如果没有木枷的束缚他肯定是要瘫在地上了。身后的声音走近了，张伟拿着个凉凉的东西抚在他臀上，大概就是他说的皮拍，哪学的这么变态的玩法，薛之谦呜呜的叫着表达不满，恨不得拿眼刀戳死他，可惜他现在既动不了也说不出，甚至连看他一眼都做不到，臀上的凉意很快被捂热了，周游着的触感让他紧张的不自觉收缩臀上的肌肉，带着括约肌收缩把那颗蛋往里挤了挤，碾过敏感点他一颤又松下劲，张伟就抓着这时机往他屁股上抽了一下，没掌握好几道一下子红了一块，疼得他一哆嗦，要能说话肯定要骂上一句，张伟大概也被吓了一跳，嚯了一声，嘟囔了一句：“你也太嫩了，怎么一下就起印。”

被痛觉刺激的肌肉再次收缩又是重蹈覆辙，张伟的第二下打得轻了些，薛之谦轻轻叫了声，带了点情色意味，把握住力道的张伟又拿着皮拍在他臀上摩擦了一会儿，“啪。”又是一下，等他消耗完了疼痛只剩下痒时，下一下才接踵而至，左右夹击着不急不缓的速度，把整个臀都染了浅浅一层红，被体内的蛋反复擦过敏感点，再加上疼痛刺激，薛之谦的前身又慢慢起来。

“这样会爽么？”张伟故意压低声音问，理所当然的没有回答，他也不在意：“可你后面流水了哦。”怎么可能，又不是女生！薛之谦有点气张伟揶揄他，可张伟沾了一手给他看，这才发现，方才没注意到，后面真的感觉有些湿漉漉的，不可能，为什么，“啪。”薛之谦还没想通就又被打了一下，“想想那颗蛋。”张伟提示到，蛋？它难不成还能真孵出什么来不成，薛之谦这才逼着自己去感受。

“啪。”好像…

“啪。”小了一点……

“啪。”“唔！”

“想明白啦，那颗蛋会化掉，”张伟也不瞒着他，皮拍在他被打得温热的屁股上摩挲着：“在它化掉的时间里，我们来算一算？其实我很早就想揍你了。”张伟动手徐徐在他臀上拍打。

“上综艺不听劝老往地上摔的时候。”【啪。】

“生病不肯去医院晕倒的时候。”【啪。】

“还有，由着节目组卖cp的时候。”【啪！】

“唔嗯……”薛之谦猜不准他什么时候落拍子，全身都高度紧张，又怕又觉得这样被教训跟小孩子似的特别没面子，我还比你大两个月呢混蛋，啊疼…薛红着眼圈，无力的呜咽着表达不满，张伟拿着皮拍从脖颈沿着脊椎骨划了下来，感受着手下皮肤的战栗。

“这才哪儿跟哪儿呀。”轻笑声引起薛之谦一万分注意力，身后疼痛一下子炸开来，张伟操着皮拍大力连续快速的打在他一侧的屁股上，而且就围绕着一个点，疼得他直扭腰躲，那皮拍却始终准确的落下来，躲不开的疼痛逼得他眼泪落下来，收缩的肌肉把那小了一圈的蛋牢牢锁在甬道里，上下滑动，腿软不说，身前还更精神了，这就跟，就跟被张伟打硬了一样……

“看不出来你喜欢玩这个啊。”张伟看到了，走到前面逗他似的用皮拍抚着他的性器，薛之谦无法辩解，颤抖着小声呜咽着，睫毛都在颤，身后火热的疼，慢慢延开来，变得痒飕飕的，他想叫张伟，想抱抱他，想亲他，总之干什么都比现在这种局面要好，他能感受到后穴里那颗蛋的融化，张伟说的不错，疼痛让肌肉反射性的收缩，挤压那颗蛋在敏感点周围滑动，确实是让他硬起来的导火索，想让张伟给他，今晚他们还没有做过，再精致的替代品都比不上张伟的那一根。皮拍擦过身前，想要，想要张伟帮他撸，用有着几处薄茧的那只手，食指的茧在他铃口不算温柔的擦过。

口水浸润了嘴里那块布料，这也是块遮羞布，如果不堵上他的嘴，可能他真的会说出来，会求他，多丢人呐，羞耻在情欲面前被粉碎的一塌糊涂，他哭着却又不受控制的迎合张伟的动作，张伟喜欢看他在床上哭，红了一圈的眼睛，浸满了泪又大又亮，攒的大颗的泪珠沿着脸颊滚下来，顺着脖子的曲线，浸到木纹里，他的眼泪也是又咸又苦的，张伟尝过很多遍，可每次看都还想再尝一遍。

“那就再爽一点。”张伟收回在他身前游走的皮拍重新来到他身后，做好了准备还是被疼得一激灵，一下一下的还能忍，又急又狠的一连串就让他坚持不了了，他发出无意义的音节，逃离着又逃不掉，哭得上气不接下气，浑身战栗，尤其是两条腿，站不住得想往下跪，被上半身牵制着，只剩下颤抖。

“爽不爽？”张伟问他，他点点头又摇摇头，哀求的可怜的看他，呜咽着想求饶，他越可怜张伟就越想欺负他，可这皮拍是实在落不下手了，身后被他打红了，两瓣深粉色，微肿着，常年不见天日的大腿和脊背白的发光，映衬着两团红色，我见犹怜。扔了皮拍，张伟上手揉捏他的臀瓣，听得薛之谦压抑着的呼痛呜咽，把下身顶过去，穴口又湿又软，轮番的润滑让进入根本不成问题，甚至带着点被救赎的意味，把他嘴里的内裤拿掉，获得语言能力的第一句是被拦腰折断的一声张伟，他喘着气，混沌的丧失思考能力，张伟在身后的撞击让他不自觉的呻吟着，又更加渴望亲吻，可木枷的存在让他连回头看一眼都做不到，他抽噎着，撒娇似的唤：“亲、亲一下...呜...”张伟打开木枷的同时抱着他的腰，让他不至于直接跪下去，颤抖着腿但他还是转头去讨吻，颤抖的嘴唇是花瓣，带着晨起的露珠，亲吻是一剂定心丸，他彻底放松下来，泪却流的更凶，张伟扶着他小心的跪倒在地毯上，他确实支撑不住自己了，甚至都跪不住，直接就向前趴在了地上，张伟依旧是搂着他的腰，温柔的从唇角吻到耳畔：“把眼睛闭上。”他说，薛之谦闭上眼，睫毛上站满了细细小小的泪花，“放松。”张伟轻柔的嗓音让他忍不住服从。

他把性器撤出来一点，徘徊在前列腺附近，小幅度的戳插，这个动作他其实很不舒服，可会让薛之谦很爽，先是内里有点发酸，全身的毛孔好像都打开了一样的舒适，怀里抱着的人体温升高了些，后颈流着汗，像是撒了亮粉一样在灯光下亮晶晶的，他继续着，前面积累的快感让薛之谦很快就开始颤抖，小腿痉挛一样的抽动，脚趾蜷缩着，一点点的尿意，更多的是身体不自觉的反应，从耻骨到尾骨的那段PC肌不自觉的收紧放松，他有些不安，张伟握住他的手，在他后颈轻轻的落吻，后穴也是一阵阵的收缩，张伟恨不得能现在马上干个爽，可是不行，他憋的一脑门的汗，尽力让薛之谦放松的舒服，轻轻的用不会撸射他的力度抚摸他的性器，薛之谦闭着眼，专心感受着身后的快感，猛然间的，脑内一炸，像放烟花一样的噼里啪啦一片五光十色，头皮发麻的好像头发根根树立，前面流出一些透明的液体，天旋地转的恍惚感持续了几十秒，他前面流出了许多透明的前列腺液，这比任何一次做爱都要爽，等着他过了那个劲，张伟又要继续，他不行了，浑身脱力好像从水里捞出来似的，抓住张伟的手，喘着气断断续续的：“不...不行...不要了...”张伟也没有强求，给他撸了几下，不是射，而是流出来的，他蜷缩着身体，喊着张伟的名字，后者很响的一声亲在他耳边：“那到我了。”随之而来的贯穿让他再一次脑内模糊，跪趴在地上，像野兽一样承欢，张伟已经顾不上九浅一深的技巧了，每一下都又重又狠，逼着薛之谦被榨干似的叫着，他记不清张伟是什么时候射的，只感觉脑子浑沌，但身子却很舒服，整个人都轻飘飘的，一种由内而外的轻松感，但他又实在太累了，柔软的地毯给他一种躺在云间的感觉，张伟有没有射在里面，戴没戴套都不重要了，汗岑岑的身体贴着身后T恤的印花，这个人真是，怎么连衣服都不脱，这是在他失去意识前，最后一个完整的念头了。

第二天他是醒在酒店的，想也知道张伟这身板不可能把他搬回去，身上没有遗留的黏腻感，看来事后清理还是做的很到位的，就是臀部还有点轻微的疼痛，可以忽略，身边的张伟还没醒，手脚压在他身上睡得正熟，他笑了笑，捏着张伟的鼻子把他叫醒，对着那双还迷蒙的眼睛，温柔的说：“接下来一个月，不要让我看到豹纹。”

“...薛！”

“还有那个该死的产卵器，再让我看到我就把他和你的豹纹床单一起烧了。”

“可...可那玩意儿买来还挺贵的呢...”

“还有你，禁欲...嗯...半个月。”

“啊——我...”

“再叫一个月。”

 

“诶，今天大老师怎么了，好像心情不好啊，是昨晚没睡好么？”

“谁知道啊，薛老师也是，居然推了好几个通告，唯一推不掉那个全场都没怎么说话，对了，他俩昨天录节目，大老师还被薛老师从休息室赶出来了。”

“不会网上传言是真的吧，他们俩吵架了？”

“别管那么多，干活干活。”

 

END


End file.
